Flirting Will Get You Everywhere
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Seamus oneshot. It started off as shameless flirting; it would become something neither one could have foreseen...


**Author's Note:** This is something I've never tried before, which made it a lot of fun to write, really. It is a oneshot, it is slash, and it is rated NC-17… so there's nothing new there. The difference is that it's Harry/Seamus — a completely new pairing for me. Be warned that everybody is likely at least a little OOC, but then that's the case with most of my fics (and, indeed, with most slash fics in general). Still, I'm quite pleased with how this came out; I hope you enjoy it too!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Flirting Will Get You Everywhere**

(by C. Adrien Cummings)

It began as shameless flirting, something Seamus Finnegan was notoriously good at — as well he should be, with all the practice he got. What it became, however, was something that neither boy foresaw.

_**Flashback…**_

Harry walked down the stairs from his dormitory into the Gryffindor common room. On his way to the exit, he passed a small group of gossiping sixth years (including Ginny Weasley), a bunch of giggling little first and second years whose names he had never really learned, and then Dean and Seamus, playing a game of wizard chess at a table near the door.

"Hiya, Harry," chirruped the young Irishman, flashing a wide smile at the Wizarding World's prophesized savior as he walked by.

Chuckling as he always did at Seamus's flirtatious ways, Harry replied with a teasingly coy, "Hello," of his own and, for the hell of it, tipped a wink the smaller boy's way. Then he was out the door, his mind turned to other things. Unlike Seamus's…

'_Did he just flirt back?!_' the small Irish lad thought incredulously, the thought eclipsing everything else going on at the present moment. As he sat there in shock, the world around him seemed to fall away completely. No longer did he see the ubiquitous red and gold, feel the flames in the enormous fireplace, or hear the incessant chatter of the lower-years. Needless to say, he also forgot entirely about his chess match with his best friend.

Dean saw that his friend had gone off into a daze and, understanding why, simply sat back and smiled to himself, wondering if Christmas might have just come early for the both of them.

He'd seen the whole exchange between his friend and Harry, of course, and he knew that Seamus had been interested in the boy pretty much from day one. Ever since they'd all started sharing their dormitory and had gotten to know each other well, Seamus had chattered nonstop to Dean about how adorable Harry's messy hair was, how gorgeous his eyes were and how much more so they must be without those glasses in the way, and countless other such things.

He hoped beyond hope that Harry wasn't just playing, because if he were serious… 'It just might shut Seamus up,' Dean thought with a hopeful smile. How many times had he wished for that very thing to occur over the past six-plus years? So many that, straight though he was, Dean had often considered kissing Seamus himself, just to get some peace and quiet for even a minute or two.

Recognizing that their chess match was doomed never to be completed, Dean began putting the set away. Seamus never once moved to help, instead remaining slouched in his chair, mind probably a blur with the fantasies he'd no doubt concocted (or was currently concocting) of himself with Harry. After one final glance at Seamus, Dean turned and walked up the stairs to their dormitory to return the wizard chess set to his trunk.

Set put away, he returned downstairs and was shocked to see that Seamus was gone. 'Probably decided that he just _had_ to have Harry right now, and went to look for him,' Dean thought with a laugh. He probably wouldn't have laughed if he'd known how close he was to the truth.

Elsewhere in the castle, Harry rounded a corner and ran smack into the sandy-haired Irishman. Harry, being the bigger of the two, was completely unfazed by the collision; Seamus, on the other hand, was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Oh shit!" Harry cried, bending down immediately to check on his friend. "Are you all right?"

Looking up and seeing boy of his dreams kneeling close beside him, Seamus felt all the soreness from his fall disappear in an instant. Flashing his widest smile at the boy, he said suggestively, "I am now… or I could be if…" he trailed off.

Harry blushed a bit at the longing he could now see clearly in the other boy's eyes. Trying to keep his voice steady (and failing spectacularly), Harry asked softly, "If…?"

For a brief moment, Seamus just sat there wondering if he really meant to do this. Then, the next thing he knew, he heard himself whisper, "…if you kiss me. That would make it all better."

Harry realized later that that shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. After seeing the desire with which Seamus looked up at him when he'd crouched down beside him, he should have expected it. Nevertheless, he felt his eyes widen at the request, and he hoped that Seamus wouldn't notice the involuntary action. He didn't want the situation to turn any more awkward than it already was. To that end, he knew he had to respond in some way very soon, lest Seamus take his silence as disgust. He _certainly_ didn't want the boy to think that the request had disgusted him. For that matter, he wasn't even sure that he would deny the boy what he wanted. Apparently, however, he was out of time to ponder the situation.

"I'm sorry Harry," Seamus started, disappointment heavy in his tone. "I was out of li—"

He got no further in what he was saying because at that moment, Harry's lips caught his own, silencing him more effectively than anything else ever could. It was a gentle kiss, just soft lips playing together gently, no tongues involved just yet. After a few moments, though, Harry surprised both of them by being the one to deepen it, opening his mouth a little and lightly tracing his tongue along Seamus's lips. When they parted and his tongue was able to slide past them, tasting another boy's tongue for the first time in his life, Harry couldn't suppress a throaty groan.

That groan was immediately echoed by his partner, which only urged Harry to deepen the kiss further. It quickly grew aggressive and demanding, and Seamus was only too willing to give Harry what he wanted. This was a dream come true for him!

Suddenly, however, Harry pulled away sharply. Wondering what he'd done wrong, Seamus began to stammer, "W-w-what's wr—"

"Nothing's wrong, Seamus," Harry cut him off, doing his best to reassure the other boy. "This just isn't the best place to do this. I was this far," he held up a hand with his index finger and thumb scant millimeters apart from each other, "from losing control completely. And that is _not_ a good idea in the middle of a heavily traveled hallway."

Seamus sat dumbfounded for a moment. 'Harry almost lost control?' he thought. 'With me? And wait a minute! Not a good idea in the hallway… but what if we were in our dormitory or somewhere else that's private?'

Harry's chuckle brought Seamus back to himself. "Everything all right there, Seamus?" he asked cheekily.

Still not entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming all this, Seamus stumbled over his words again when he tried to speak. "I-I-I just… I… is this real?" he finally asked.

This time, Harry laughed out loud. "Yes, my little Irish minx," he replied. "It's real. And you're one hell of a kisser."

Seamus blushed a fierce red, and a smile spread across his face. "So you didn't stop because you were disgusted?" he asked.

Another laugh, not quite as loud as the last, preceded, "No, Seamus. If I'd been disgusted by the idea of kissing you, I never would have started it." He paused here and smiled. "And I wouldn't object to starting it again right now if I weren't afraid of losing control here in the corridor."

Recognizing a chance when he saw one, Seamus asked boldly, "Can you think of anywhere to go so we _can_ start again?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I think I know a good place," he replied. "But weren't you on your way somewhere when I ran into you?"

This drew another spectacular blush from the small Irishman, who took a sudden interest in either his shoes or the floor nearby them. Very quietly and without looking back up, he admitted, "I was looking for you."

The shyness in Seamus's voice was shocking to Harry. Here before him was the boy who would be voted unanimously as the school's biggest flirt… and he was blushing and stammering over his words around Harry. Overcoming the momentary shock, Harry said simply, "Let's get out of the hallway." He reached out a hand to help Seamus to his feet.

Taking the proffered hand, Seamus rose to his feet and set off at Harry's side. There was a noticeable bounce in his step. Harry chuckled when he saw it. "Excited much?" he quipped.

"Maybe a bit," came the quick reply. It seemed that Seamus was back to his usual quick-witted and flirtatious self. "Shouldn't I be?" he asked. "I clearly recall an implicit promise of _very_ good things to come at the end of this little trek." A smile and a laugh were all the response he got. "Where are we going, anyway?" he asked.

"Somewhere no one will find us," Harry answered simply.

Content with that answer, Seamus didn't press further. At least, not until they came to the front doors of the school. "Um, Harry…" he began as his curiosity got the better of him. "It's a bit cold outside this time of year. And uh, wide open spaces don't make for great hiding spots."

"Relax," Harry said calmly. "We'll only be outside for a few minutes, and I'll charm us warm for that. As for the wide open spaces, we'll be through those in less than a minute if we run. Then we'll be alone and uninterrupted for quite some time… though I reckon we ought to be back in time for dinner. If not, Ron and Hermione will get worried and, given enough time, they could potentially find us."

"Dinner…" Seamus said disbelievingly. 'That's _hours_ away!' his mind informed him with glee. He couldn't believe his luck! "That sounds fair," he said.

With that, Harry pushed open the enormous doors leading to Hogwarts's grounds, and the two boys strode out side-by-side. Seamus was confused when they approached the Whomping Willow, then became downright scared when Harry showed no signs of slowing when they came close to the outer edge of its reach.

With a quick glance at the now extremely nervous boy beside him, Harry said, "Wait here." He then took off at a run, dodging, ducking, and rolling his way to the violent tree's trunk.

Seamus held his breath the entire time Harry was maneuvering his way past the wildly swinging branches. Needless to say, he was shocked when the tree suddenly stilled at Harry's touch. It was Harry's voice that spurred him back into motion. "Come on," he heard the brunette call. "It's safe now."

Harry saw Seamus begin to approach the tree trunk very slowly and carefully. He chuckled to himself at the other boy's clearly eager, yet hesitant look; it really was an amusing combination.

When Seamus arrived at Harry's side a minute later, he was greeted with a smile and a pat on the back. "Glad you could make it," Harry said. "Now, follow me." He then turned and led Seamus into a hole in the roots of the tree.

After a few minutes of walking, Seamus's curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we? And where are we going?" he asked.

"At the moment," Harry replied, "we're somewhere under Hogsmeade. And we're going to the Shrieking Shack."

If the lighting in the tunnel had been better, Harry would have seen Seamus's face turn slightly green. As it was, however, he merely kept walking, trusting that the sandy-haired boy would continue to follow him. Thus, he was a bit surprised to hear Seamus's voice call out to him from a distance behind. "The Shrieking Shack?" the Irishman repeated in a shaky voice.

Harry turned back toward where he'd left his friend behind. "It's safe, Seamus. Trust me, just like you did with the Whomping Willow. Just trust me."

"I do trust you Harry, but couldn't you have picked somewhere less terrifying?"

Harry laughed. "There's no need to be terrified, Seamus. The Shack isn't haunted. It was Professor Lupin's hideaway during his monthly transformation. The villagers never knew what the noises were, so they chalked it up to ghouls and ghosts. Dumbledore encouraged those beliefs, since they resulted in no one ever coming near the building."

Seamus's eyes had grown wide. "Really?" he asked. "All the ghost stories are about Professor Lupin?"

"Not that the people who tell the stories know that, but yes. The 'most haunted building in Britain' is nothing more than a long-deserted werewolf hideout," Harry explained.

"Wow…" Seamus said, clearly awed by this information.

After giving the other boy a moment to assimilate this information, Harry spoke up. "Shall we continue on then?"

With a smile and a nod, Seamus stepped up alongside Harry. The two made the rest of the trek through the tunnel in companionable silence.

When they reached the door to the Shack, Harry opened it and stepped out first, reaching back to help Seamus through. Seamus's eyes widened as he took in the gloomy basement. "Haunted or not," he offered, "I can see why people would be afraid of this place."

"Come on, Seamus," Harry said. "Where's your sense of adventure? You're a Gryffindor, remember? You're supposed to barge brazenly into any situation, regardless of potential danger," he added with a smirk.

Seamus laughed and said, "Then let us venture on, Brave Knight."

Harry began laughing hysterically at the nickname. When he finally managed to control the laughter, he asked, "If I'm the brave knight, does that make you the damsel in distress?" His wit earned him a cuff upside the head.

Rubbing the spot Seamus had smacked him, Harry led the way to the stairs and up into the main part of the house. Opting to skip the tour until later, he guided Seamus to the other set of stairs and up into the master bedroom. A couple of quick cleaning spells later, the room was looking much more inhabitable. Harry turned to find Seamus gazing at him hungrily.

Stalking toward the smaller boy, Harry unclasped his robes and let them fall to the floor. Seamus's eyes widened comically when he saw that Harry had no shirt on underneath. Harry smirked and pulled the sandy-haired Irishman toward him, kissing him senseless.

It quickly became clear to Seamus that Harry had been hiding something from the world: the boy was far more dominant than Seamus ever would have expected! Gone was the timid boy who couldn't string together a sentence in Cho Chang's presence; here, now, was a confident young man who knew just what he wanted and had every intention of getting it. Who was Seamus to refuse him?

Seamus pulled his body away from Harry's to unclasp his own robes; they hit the floor while the pair continued to snog as if their lives depended on it. Their lips and tongues never parted until Harry began to pull Seamus's Muggle t-shirt over his head. Harry had every intention of reclaiming the smaller boy's mouth immediately after the shirt was disposed of, but was instead rendered unable to move when he saw Seamus's body for the first time. The boy was _gorgeous!_

While Harry stared at Seamus's bare chest and stomach, the Irish boy seized _his_ opportunity for control. He sidled up to the taller, dark-haired boy and slipped his arms up around his neck, pulling him down to snog him senseless. Harry tried to take command of the kiss, but was dissuaded when the feisty little Irishman pushed him backwards to the edge of the room's large bed. When Seamus pushed him down and then climbed on top of him, Harry decided that maybe it was okay to be a little bit submissive… because Seamus was _hot_ when he was dominant like this!

Seamus straddled Harry's hips on the bed, thrusting his own hips downward so that Harry could feel how aroused he was — as if the way he kissed, like his very life depended on it, hadn't been enough to tell! Harry pulled his new boyfriend down and recaptured his lips, lifting his own hips to make _his_ arousal known. A throaty groan escaped Seamus when he felt it, and he suddenly sat back on his heels, hands fumbling with the button of Harry's trousers.

For his part, Harry lifted his hips from the mattress so that Seamus could more easily remove the offending material. He chuckled at Seamus's surprised gasp when the Irishman saw that Harry had nothing on underneath them. Then it was _his_ turn to gasp when Seamus slid himself down toward the far end of the bed, lowered his body flush against Harry's legs, and took his thick cock into his mouth.

Harry was thrown into a world of pure sensation: the heat surrounding his cock was intense, the wetness exquisite, and the overall feeling of his first ever blowjob… well, it was nothing short of heavenly. Harry decided then that he wanted nothing more than to experience this every day for the rest of his life. His hands moved of their own accord, fingers working their way into Seamus's hair and clenching as though holding on for dear life. Damn, but Seamus was good at this!

Less than five minutes later, Harry was all but screaming. Every swirl of the sexy boy's tongue around his cock, every hard suck around just the head, every time he slipped past the boy's gag reflex and was encased in his throat, it pushed him ever closer to orgasm. Seamus's enthusiasm was a major turn-on as well; he truly seemed as though there were nothing he would rather be doing. And he was rewarded after a few more bobs of his head, as Harry let out a guttural moan and erupted in Seamus's mouth. The Irish boy drank it all down, clearly pleased with himself and loving every second of this.

Pulling himself back up Harry's body, Seamus kissed his new lover's stomach, chest, neck, and finally his lips, snaking his tongue into the other boy's mouth and giving Harry a faint taste of himself. Harry moaned when he the acrid, but not unpleasant taste met his own tongue. Again his hands came up into Seamus's hair, and Harry held the other boy there, deepening the kiss.

Seamus kissed him back just as eagerly for a moment, but then pulled away. "Harry…" he said breathlessly. "I want…"

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what the other boy wanted and wouldn't dream of denying him after that blowjob. He didn't even feel nervous at the idea of taking a cock up his ass, so enraptured he was in the moment. A wet finger teased his entrance for a few seconds before very slowly easing its way past the tight ring of muscle. Just as slowly, it withdrew, stroking his insides tenderly and preparing him for something thicker to do just the same.

After just a minute of this preparation, Harry whimpered that he was ready. Seamus looked up at him wide-eyed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Seamus," Harry invited. "I'm ready. If you go slow like you just did, I'll be fine… I'm sure of it. You won't hurt me."

At that, Seamus withdrew his finger and reached for his wand. He cast a quick charm to slick his cock, and then he was lining himself up and pushing gently forward. Harry cried out at the intrusion when the head was fully inside, but encouraged Seamus to continue. It burned, that was for sure, but it didn't _hurt_ per se. Seamus gradually thrust the rest of the way into Harry's tight canal, stopping only once he was fully enveloped.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

A grunt and a slight shift of his hips preceded Harry's, "Yeah." Another movement as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness was followed by the command, "Fuck me Seamus."

A shiver ran through Seamus's body at the authoritative tone. He slowly withdrew until only the head was left encased and then eased himself back in up to the root. Buried inside the boy of his dreams, Seamus let out a sigh of pure bliss. He had imagined this for _years_, wanked to it more times than he could remember, and now he actually _had_ it. He withdrew and thrust forward again, a bit harder this time. The noises Harry was making were among the most erotic Seamus had ever heard, and he thrust into him _again_ and _again_ to make sure Harry _kept_ making them.

With how turned-on he was, it was amazing that Seamus lasted as long as he did. After a few minutes of slow, rhythmic thrusts, he simply _had_ to speed them up. He was going to come very soon regardless of the pace, and he wanted to feel the walls of Harry's canal caress him as many more times as possible before he fell over the edge into the oblivion of orgasm.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard Seamus cry out and saw the boy's face contort into an expression of unparalleled ecstasy. With one last thrust, the Irish boy buried himself as deeply as he could and came. Harry felt the boy's cock pulsing inside him and he moaned at the pleasure of it. He revised his thought from earlier… he wanted _this_ along with the blowjob every day for the rest of his life.

Spent, sated, and completely out of breath, Seamus collapsed on top of Harry. The two kissed languidly while they both regained their senses. At some point, Seamus's wilting cock slipped out of Harry, who groaned at the loss.

Seamus rolled off of Harry, curling up at his side and draping an arm across the boy's flat stomach. The two lay companionably together for a long while before rising and getting dressed to return to the castle. They had already agreed to meet back here the following afternoon, between their final class and dinner. With a quick glance and smile at one another, the pair set off hand-in-hand toward the basement and eventually into the tunnel.

_**End Flashback…**_

Harry and Seamus had gone back to 'their room' in the Shrieking Shack as often as they could over the course of the year, and no one had ever discovered their hideaway. Rumors had begun circulating eventually, when one of the more astute (and gossip-mongering) Gryffindors — probably Lavender, who had had quite a crush on Seamus until he utterly humiliated her by turning her down in public — had noticed that the two were always missing at the same time. Dean, Ron, and Hermione had quickly put an end to the rumors, however, covering for their two friends. They were the only three people who knew just how true the rumors were, and they wanted things to stay that way for their friends' sakes. The pair should be able to 'come out' when they chose to, rather than being forced out by the jealousy and bitterness of others.

As it was, the boys didn't wait long to make their announcement. While a boisterous party was under way in the common room, celebrating the end of another year (and for fifth and seventh years, the completion of the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s), Harry and Seamus had announced to everyone present that they were a couple. At this, everyone's attention turned to Dean, Ron, and Hermione, who had all lied to keep their friends' relationship a secret. Those three were spared a lengthy interrogation, however, by the newly announced couple's next revelation: they were not just a couple; they were, in fact, engaged.

The reaction this announcement wrought was an interesting one. One moment, the crowd was berating Dean, Ron, and Hermione; the next, an eerie silence had taken over the common room. If things hadn't turned sour so quickly, it would have been amusing. As it was, however, this lasted all of three seconds before someone shouted, "No fucking way!" and the rest of the room exploded in a cacophony of noise. Things only deteriorated from there.

When Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, she was utterly unprepared for what she found. She had expected drunken frivolity; what she saw and heard was a battlefield. Half the room was hurling hexes and jinxes toward the other half, who seemed content to simply block the incoming spells and wait for their assailants to tire themselves out rather than mount a proper counterattack. The presence of their increasingly irate Head of House went unnoticed at first, but as people cottoned on, the flood of magic in the room eased to a trickle.

The shield charms were the last spells to cease, a fact in which McGonagall took great pride. Her students were smart; they were ready to take on the world. At least… the students in _that_ half of the room were. She sent a small, but reassuring smile to the young men and women in that group.

Turning toward the boys and girls on other side of the room, however, her smile vanished in an instant, replaced immediately by the fiercest glare any of them had ever seen. The youngest student in that group (a fourth year named Jimmy Peakes) started shaking when it landed on him, and some of the older students didn't seem to be doing much better when their turn came: Parvati and Lavender were crying, as was Romilda Vane; a few sixth year boys were staring at their feet; Ginny Weasley and another sixth year girl were both red-faced with shame; and one fifth year boy tried to escape up the staircase behind him, only to discover that it was the stairway to the _girls'_ dormitory when he was deposited back at the bottom as the stairs gave way to a slide. It was a pitiful group, indeed, but the Gryffindor Head of House _showed_ them no pity.

"I cannot _wait_ to hear the excuses you come up with to defend your actions this evening," she said in a scathing tone, stopping there and opening the floor for an explanation. She was surprised when the first voice she heard was Harry's.

"Please, Professor," he began, "it was nothing really."

Turning back to face the other side of the room, she replied, "I find that rather difficult to believe, Mr. Potter. In my eyes, all out war between housemates is not caused by _nothing_."

Harry sighed. While it was true that Seamus and he were planning on coming out to the whole Wizarding World, he was rather nervous about how his Head of House would take the news. He was spared the need to explain everything, however, by Ron speaking up for him.

"It really was, though, Professor McGonagall," the redhead told her. "You see, Harry and Seamus here just announced that they're engaged, and _they_…" (he pointed to the group across the room) "…apparently took offense to that for some reason."

The Gryffindor Head of House showed no physical reaction whatsoever to the news. She merely turned to look at Harry and Seamus, who were holding hands, and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnegan." She then turned back toward the other side of the room and asked pointedly, "Was this really your reason for attacking your housemates?"

When no reply was forthcoming, she again grew angry. "I'll take your silence as affirmation," she said in disgust. "I have never been so ashamed of my own students before. Not once, in my time here, has the house of Godric Gryffindor been so badly besmirched. Go to your dormitories. I'll be speaking with each and every one of you individually in the near future."

When the shuffling of feet had ended and she was left with only those nine from the 'defensive' side of the room, Minerva McGonagall dropped her stern demeanor and showed her softer side. "Let me first congratulate the two of you more personally," she said to Harry and Seamus. "This announcement was unexpected, to be sure, but it is always wonderful to see love bloom within the walls of this school, and it is especially so when it is between two members of my own house. I am very happy for both of you," she finished with a heartfelt smile.

Her smile became one of pride as she addressed the rest of the group. "I cannot tell you how immensely proud I am of all of you. This evening, you have shown bravery and loyalty befitting your placement in this house. By standing beside your friends and helping to defend them from those who wish them ill, you have shown a strength of character rarely seen in this day and age. For all the damage your housemates have just done to my opinion of your generation, you have countered that tenfold."

By the time she was finished, the girls in the group (Hermione and fourth year Natalie MacDonald) were bawling. The guys were standing with their heads held high, clearly pleased with the praise they had just received. Nevertheless, the praise wasn't the reason they had done what they had; one by one, the five other boys turned to Harry and Seamus to offer their own formal congratulations — as if their actions hadn't already shown their support sufficiently.

Professor McGonagall left the room after bidding them all a good night. The nine students remaining in the common room resumed the party that the other nine had so rudely interrupted earlier. During the course of the celebration, those who had been part of the attacking group made their way out of the tower one at a time, shooting glares at their joyful peers. They were clearly headed for the promised meeting with McGonagall. Their expressions were unreadable when they each returned, but it was clear that the animosity from earlier was gone.

The party lasted into the early hours of the morning before everyone agreed to retire to their beds. Harry _really_ wanted to share Seamus's bed with him that night as their own sort of celebration, but didn't dare risk getting caught by McGonagall if she decided to come to check on their safety. After how proud she'd been of them earlier that night, he couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her like that.

Seamus put his mind at ease about that as he pointed his wand at Harry's bed and conjured a doppelganger of Harry there. Pulling the covers over the eerily realistic fake body, Seamus turned back to his fiancé and kissed him hard. Harry stifled his moan, thinking that while the other three boys in their dormitory may have fought alongside them earlier, they almost certainly would not want to hear them in the throes of passion.

Lying in bed together a minute later, with the curtains spelled shut and soundproof, Harry and Seamus reflected on the day it all began for them. Who knew that a little flirting could lead to happiness this intense? After a brief chat and a passionate kiss goodnight, the two boys quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, wrapped comfortably in each other's arms. They had a wedding to plan in the morning.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** I can't believe this ended up being almost 5,500 words! When I started, I figured I'd be lucky to cross the 2,000 mark! I feel so accomplished. Lol! Please review and let me know what you thought! Adrien


End file.
